


First Day

by orphan_account



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thought of being a teacher makes Amethyst nervous.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First Day

Tomorrow would be the first day of classes at Little Homeschool. It made Amethyst's gem flutter on the inside in a bad way. It'd be fine if she were just a student, but a teacher? She didn't feel ready. But the most she could do right now is focus on the show she and Peridot were watching. 

Peridot tried to watch the show, but in her peripheral vision, she could see Amethyst's leg bouncing up and down. She had learned to associate that with Amethyst being stressed. She waited until the show was over to talk to her. She turned her tablet off, with only a lamp to light up the room.

"Amethyst, you don't seem ok." 

"Nah I'm fine, just my mind thinking real stupid things." Amethyst slouched further onto the couch and closed her eyes. Peridot's eyebrows furrowed. "Stupid good, or stupid bad?"

Amethyst laughs nervously. "Okay, I walked right into that. Uh, stupid bad."

"I think you don't feel well due to tomorrow's events. Is my theory correct?" 

"Ding ding ding, you figured it out. Guess I gotta talk about it now, huh?" Amethyst jokingly said. She started to look a little less tense than before. 

"Yes, you do." Peridot immediately corrected herself and waved her hands. "U-unless you don't want to, of course!"

"It's cool, don't worry," Amethyst assured. "I've just been worried about being a teacher. I know that I've been living on Earth since well...when I was made. But I've always been the one to look up to others. Whether it be gems like Pearl, Garnet, hell even Steven! I've never really had to teach others how to do things. And I don't think anyone would wanna learn from me."

"What if there's a gem that does want to learn from you?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "They'd be really dumb to do that." 

"Amethyst, I don't know how to tell you that the gem I was referring to is me."

"I- what? You?" Amethyst's eyes widen.

Peridot looked offended, rightfully so after her friend indirectly called her dumb. "I thought it was obvious!" She sighed to collect her thoughts. "Alright listen. Ever since I got stranded on Earth, I was so confused by everything that was going around me. This world was so different from what I was used to! But, you were the one who helped me get through it. You're funny and friendly, a-and you know so much about Earth! You made me less scared, and every difficulty I had, you faced them with me until I learned to do it on my own. I look up to you. I admire you, Amethyst."

Amethyst could only look at Peridot with astonishment. She pulled Peridot into a hug, Peridot was more than happy to reciprocate. At that moment, everything felt so much better than before. For the rest of the night, they would enjoy their company until sunrise came. Amethyst and Peridot would start packing their things for the first day of class and walk to Little Homeschool together, feeling much closer to each other.


End file.
